Halfway Around the World
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: A " The Wedding Planner" story. In London, Steve found what he was looking for, with something he was no expecting.
1. Brown Colored Candies

Halfway Around the World  
  
Summary: Steve made it to the park that night only ten minutes too late. He found out where Mary is, and he's ready for the challenge of finding her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to, whoever owns it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Brown Colored Candies  
  
She wasn't there. Massimo brought him to the wrong place. There weren't many people that Steve would wear a motorbike helmet with a veil for, but Mary was defiantly one of them. Without a doubt. It still felt worth it, even though he ran through the park to find nothing. But, he couldn't have missed her by much, she had been there at some point that night. There were orange, green, and yellow M'n'M's nestled in the grass.  
  
Steve sat against the tree stump, thinking to himself of what a moron he was. In his mind, he replayed it all over in his mind. What he risked, what he did, and what he lost. That's how it was now. He lost the most beautiful, intelligent, smart women there was, and it wasn't Fran. His soul mate, there really was no other words for it. Soul mate, that's what Mary was. But he couldn't tell her that. If he could just see her for one minute, not even, that's exactly what he would tell her.  
  
But, it was the real world, and he knew that. Just because he thought about what he'd do if she was there, doesn't mean Mary would magically appear. Still, Steve looked up anyway, but knew better then to give up his hopes. Then it came to him. What good was sitting there doing? There were only so many places in San Francisco that she could be. It's not like she vanished off the face of the Earth. He went back to where Massimo was, by the carousel.  
  
He was sweet talking some girl by the gate, and she was buying it. Steve grabbed one of the helmets, the one without the veil, and took off on the bike. It wasn't too easy remembering Mary's address. He had only been to her apartment once, she was drunk that night, and they went to several other apartment buildings before making it to the right one.  
  
Steve threw the bike on the tar and ran to the phone at the main entrance. Five, five, five, eight, six, three, one. He knew her phone number better than her address.  
  
" Hello?" it was a mans voice, Salvatore, Mary's father.  
  
" Mister Fiore, it's Steve, the doctor that you met outside the courthouse earlier. Is Mary there?".  
  
There a long pause.  
  
" No, I'm sorry Steve, you missed her. She's on her way to the airport".  
  
" Airport?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, " why is she going to the airport?".  
  
" Didn't she tell you? After your wedding, she became partners with her boss. A couple in London saw her previous work and they hired her. She's on her way there for a couple of months".  
  
" What time is the flight at?" he didn't care where she was going, just how he could get to her.  
  
" Uhh" he could tell that Salvatore must have been checking what time it was now, " I'd say forty-five minutes".  
  
It was all happening so fast. There was no way Steve could make it to the airport in that amount of time, motorbike or not. But it was worth the try, anything was at this point. Steve had just ran into the street in hopes to find a taxi, when the door opened behind him. He turned, it was Salvatore.  
  
" Doctor Edison" he smiled, then threw something that Steve was able to catch, " go get her". It was his car keys.  
  
  
  
  
  
He ran as fast as he could from the parking lot to the terminal. For ten at night, it was rather empty. He had been in luck to enter just as the announcement came overhead. Flight one six, six, to London, England. It was the final boarding call at gate fifteen. Steve arrived just in time,  
  
To watch the plane pull away from the gate.  
  
That was it. He thought it was all over. Sure, she'd be back in a few months like Salvatore told him, but a lot can happen. Mary was a beautiful girl, any guy in London would be lucky to have her. Something, deep down inside, told him that this wasn't the end, that there was still another way. He just had to find it.  
  
" Excuse me?" he approached the man behind the counter near the gate.  
  
The man looked up, " yes?" he smiled.  
  
" When is the next flight to London?".  
  
He typed something on the keyboard, then looked at Steve, " tomorrow morning, nine am".  
  
" Can I buy a ticket for that flight?".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- It's not anything good now, that's why it's the default chapter. It'll be a lot better, if I go on. That's up to you, the reader. 


	2. Welcome to London

Halfway Around the World  
  
Chapter Two- Welcome to London  
  
  
  
Seven hours in an airport lounge, twelve hours on a plane, and three nervous breakdowns later, Steve had arrived in London. He had spent the entire flight trying to construct a plan on what to do when he found Mary. There was just one problem.  
  
  
  
He still didn't know where she was.  
  
  
  
That was first on his list. Then again, Steve hadn't thought anything over since he left. Here he was in a foreign country with nothing more than the clothes on his back. He couldn't find Mary in San Francisco, a city he knew very well, finding her here was next to impossible. Well, at least they speak English.  
  
Standing outside the London International Airport, he didn't even know which direction to go in. Casually looking to his right, a phone booth caught his eye. Wedding planners were in the phone book, which were in phone booths. Obvious as it was, it was all coming to mind one step at a time.  
  
" Wedding planners, wedding planners, wedding planners, wedding planners" Steve muttered while flipping through the pages. " There you are!" his excitement decreased when he saw that there were five pages with listings under wedding planners.  
  
It made him think, back to when he was engaged to Fran, and they were looking for a wedding planner. Had she caved in and gone with the other company he suggested, this wouldn't be happening. Steve would be with his ' wife' on their honeymoon. Not standing in a phone booth preparing to call seventy-three listings.  
  
  
  
An hour went bye, no luck. His ear was getting restless, his fingers numb, and his hopes lost. He was beginning to believe the possibility that maybe he couldn't find her, and he have to wait those months for her return, hoping it would be all the same.  
  
Steve placed the phone back on the receiver for the final time. He pushed the door open, accidentally hitting someone. " I'm sorry".  
  
" Steve!".  
  
His eyes darted upward at the sound of that voice. And there she was, Mary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- It's still going slow, but I really have a good plot in mind. Let me know what you think. P.S- please read my other story- When It Happens To You 


	3. A Foreign Surprise

Halfway Around the World  
  
Chapter Three- A Foreign Surprise  
  
  
  
Like two fools, Steve and Mary stood less than two inches apart, staring at each other, like the other was a ghost. Though to them, this was more of a surprise than a supernatural spirit.  
  
Mary was the first to attempt a form of communication, by stuttering. " U-uh um, w-what are you doing here?".  
  
Excuse, he had to think of another reason why he was there. " Uh, there's a pediatrician's convention here, in London".  
  
Mary would have believed him, had she not noticed the yellow piece of paper enclosed in his hand. He had not noticed her discovery, therefore could not stop her from taking it. " One of your colleagues getting married?".  
  
Maybe if the entire page was not a list of wedding planners, he could have said he was looking for something else. But he didn't want to lie to her, and it would be hard to explain why he was looking up weeding supplies. " I was afraid of what you'd say if I told you that I came here to see you, but, I came here to see you".  
  
Mary's eyes glistened in the sunlight, " you're not suppose to be here, you're suppose to be on your honeymoon".  
  
" There was no honeymoon because there was no wedding" he watched Mary's confused reaction, " I couldn't do it, neither could Fran. It wasn't the color of the bridesmaid dresses or the Olivia Newton-John, it wasn't that. It was that we didn't love each other" he stopped, " Mary, I love you".  
  
Her lip began to tremble, " I guess I'm not that magnet anymore".  
  
Steve gently pulled her into an embrace, softly holding her while she tried to calm herself down.  
  
" You came all this way just to...".  
  
He answered her so she wouldn't have to finish, " it was the best last minute decision I have ever made, or ever will make".  
  
Mary pulled back, wiping away a tear on her cheek, Steve did the same on the other cheek. " I have to, meet my boss for lunch, why don't you come with me?".  
  
" Would be alright?".  
  
She nodded, smiling. " Rory has been wanting to hear about past weddings I've done, just don't mention that you didn't get married.  
  
" It's a minor detail".  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary and Steve took a cab together, she said they were suppose to meet Rory at a small restaurant in a nearby park. The entire ride, she couldn't stop thinking about what he did, what he went through, just to see her in person.  
  
  
  
" I was beginning to think you weren't coming" a middle-aged woman with red hair and a thick accent to compliment her well assorted ensemble stood from an outdoor patio to great them when they arrived.  
  
Mary was grinning, " Rory, I'd like you to meet Steve Edison, he's a former client of mine, the doctor".  
  
Rory was astonished, shaking his hand, " well I'll be damned, a pleasure to meet you". She also muttered, " he's cute" to Mary as they sat down around the table, and was signaled to be quiet.  
  
" Oh Mary, before I forget" Rory reached into her hand bag, removing a large and thick catalog, " everything you'd want for a newborn is somewhere in here".  
  
Mary was very pale when she hesitantly accepted the book, rushing to put it in her lap.  
  
" One of your clients having a baby?" Steve asked, Mary wouldn't look at him.  
  
" You didn't hear?" Rory cheered, " Mary's pregnant!". 


End file.
